


Where Are You Going?

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Johnny notices that you keep leaving the tower in the middle of the night.





	Where Are You Going?

Prompt: Could you do an imagine where Johnny gets jealous that you’re hanging out with someone else (Like Tony), so he pins the reader to the wall one day, kisses her roughly and asks why she’s coming into the tower at 3am?

So I hope this is what you wanted… like seriously I’m so sorry if it isn’t. Hope you guys like it!

…

Johnny glances at the clock, leaning against the counter and lifting a cup of coffee to his lips. 3 am. You still haven’t returned to your apartment in the Baxter Building, and he had a good idea where you were.  
Avengers Tower.

He knows he doesn’t have much room to talk; you two aren’t technically together, but people who make out together shouldn’t see other people, especially at 3 am.

Yeah, even he can’t think of a good argument for that.

Sighing, he sets the mug down and pauses as he hears the elevator door open, watching as (Y/N) steps into the room with a smile.

“Hey, playboy,” You offer, winking as he reach around and take his cup. His eyes narrow, but you just smile and take a drink. “Why are you up so late?”

“I could ask the same about you,” He deadpans, and you lower your cup with a small frown. “Where do you keep going?”

Your cheeks flush a little in anger. “I didn’t realize I needed to run my life by you. I’ll print you off a schedule.”

His hand catches on fire as he clenches it, and he snaps, “What is so important that you need to leave all the time?”

“Johnny, your hand,” You say coldly. Without taking his eyes off of you he lifts his hand off of the counter and turns it off, and you release a slow breath. “Why do you care? Don’t you have girls to screw with?”

You instantly regret it, and his eyes flash in anger before he stalks toward you. Suddenly terrified, you take a step back, but he snags your arms and slams you into the wall. You open your mouth to protest, but then his lips are slamming into yours, his lips burning as his tongue explores your mouth. You both finally pull away, gasping for breath, and he offers a faint smile.

“Why do you keep coming home so late?” He asks.

You bite your lip, caving. “Tony’s trying to figure out how to propose to Pepper.”

Johnny makes a face. “Marriage? Really?” You send him a look, and he quickly adds, “Did he enlist you again?”

You and Tony have a bit of a track record. Since your fathers were business partners, you and Tony were constantly going back and forth. When your father cut off ties with Stark Industries, Tony kept in touch. Funny how you’re now Sue Storm’s personal assistant and, according to the media, Johnny’s love interest.

You wonder how true it is.

“More like drafted. He doesn’t want Pepper to get mad at him.”

“How can she get mad at him for proposing?”

You shrug. “It’s Tony.”

He tilts his head, conceding, and he leans forward to catch your lips in a gentle kiss. “Just remember who you come home to.”

You raise an eyebrow. “And who’s that?”

He smirks, pressing your lips together again, and you know the answer.


End file.
